This program brings together 16 Faculty who will provide training to postdoctoral fellows, mild predoctoral students in the broadly defined area of Structural and Cell Biology in cardiovascular Systems. The research includes: 1. Structure and function of chaperones that assemble nucleosomes and snRNPs; 2. Apposis in the mitochondrial pathway-, 3. Mechanisms of protein translocation and membrane protein biogenesis; 4. Chaperonemediated assembly of ApoB on VLDL; 5. Catalytic mechanisms of the debalogenase superfiumily; 6. Structure of aplipoproteins and *proteins (HDL, LDL) and their relevance to atherosclerosis; 7. Cell adhesion by pathogenic bacteria nuxiiated by pili; 8. Interactions of MHC Class I molecules with viral proteins; 9. Mechanisms of autoproteolysis; 10. ApoC- I conformation, folding and structure; 11. Fatty acid transport and its relation to diabetes and obesity; 12. Analyses of lipids in atherosclerotic plaques; 13. The mechanism of MarR in antibiotic resistance; 14. Structure of cardiac actin filaments, including mutants associated with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy; 15. Actin bkxling by normal and mutant dystrophins (muscular-dystrophy); 16. Troponin I peptide binding to actin during cardiac stunning and ischernia; 17. Structure, folding and fiction of actin-binding headpieces; 18. Structure of the N-terminal domain of Apoll; 19. Mechanisms of protein interactions at membrane surfaces (annexins, blood coagulation factors and lung surfactant proteins); 20. Structure and function of membrane receptor complexes (LDL receptor-LDL; insulin-receptor-insuhn); 21. The roles of immunoglobulin light chains and transthyretin in amyloid formation; and 22. The fiction of complex lipids in cell membranes.